sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chedorlaomer XXII
Chedorlaomer XXII (b. 1399 BC) was the 115th King of Elam and 69th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1350-1341 BC. He was a son of Emperor Lurak-lukhkhan IV and was chosen as Emperor on the death of his older brother Emperor Idaddu-napir VII. In 1350 he tasked his cousin Malku-Dagan to consolidate the Median Territories into a single province. In 1349 after he had done so the Emperor named Malku-Dagan as the Ippir of the Province of Kilambati in an attempt to force him from his position as Viceroy. However Malku-Dagan refused and instead recommended his older Half-Brother, Prince Chedorlaomer Kudurru to the position. Chedorlaomer XXII agreed, sending his own official to be governor of the city of Kilambati and thus render Prince Chedorlaomer Kudurru's position merely ceremonial. In 1349 he besieged and conquered the Kingdom of Hamazi. In 1348 he attacked the Mannaean land of Andia and forced tribute from it's ruler. In 1347 he built a fortress in the Mannaean land in the city of Šuandahul. In 1346 he met with the King of Amat Huvardata I and agreed to return many cities from the Province of Kilambati to Amat. Malku-Dagan agreed, though reluctantly. In 1345 he took the Mannaean city of Dardukka, and named his son Lumma as King of Dardukka. In 1344 the Emperor named a certain Median servant of his household named Parurasu as the King of Kilambati. He ordered Malku-Dagan to dispose of the reigning King in Kilambati and install Parurasu. This lead to a conflict between Malku-Dagan and Chedorlaomer Kudurru, the latter of whom ordered Malku-Dagan to follow the orders of his Emperor. So Malku-Dagan dethroned King Arbaku of Kilambati, settling him in the city of Harhubarban. Then in 1343 from his office of Viceroy he named Arbaku King of Harhubarban, as the throne of the city was vacant. The Emperor refused and sent a force to Harhubarban to arrest the "usurper Arbaku", however the Emperor's force clashed with Malku-Dagan's "Median Army" that had been serving under Malku-Dagan in Media since 1363 and had many Median members. The Emperor's force was defeated and it's commanders were brought to Malku-Dagan at Kilambati. After this event Malku-Dagan proclaimed himself "King of Media" and launched an offensive against Chedorlaomer XXII's force. In 1342 his army stormed Sadbat, the last fortified city in Media still loyal to Chedorlaomer XXII. The Emperor marched towards Media, however he was engaged by Karakku, the King of Haŋgmatāna installed by Malku-Dagan. The Emperor managed to take the cities of Ginizinanu, Bit-Kapsi and Nikisi in 1342 and turned them into the Province of Bit-Kapsi and named his son and heir Prince Lumma as it's Ippir. In 1341 Malku-Dagan's force defeated the Emperor's force at Qarkinšera. The Emperor retreated to Susa, where he prepared for Malku-Dagan's attempt to seize the Imperial Crown. Chedorlaomer XXII was found assassinated in his bed chamber in Susa in 1341. Shortly after his death Malku-Dagan at the head of his Median army entered Susa. He then placed his own half brother, Prince Chedorlaomer Kudurru on the throne as Chedorlaomer XXIII.